Meant To Be
by in-dreams-maybe
Summary: Sirius and Remus - the star and the moon - two who met by coincidence and bonded by destiny. This is a collection of wolfstar stories. For those who don't know, wolfstar is Sirius/Remus so yes, this is SLASH - you have been warned. Any additional warnings will be given at the start of the individual chapter.
1. Kiss and Make Up

_**Disclaimer: Just a lowly writer playing in J.K Rowling's sandbox.**_

_A/N: This one-shot is specially dedicated to broken-reverie, a wonderful friend and brilliant writer who I coerced into the HP world when we were 11 or 12. Happy (belated) sweet sixteenth you lovable idiot, hope you like the story!_

Kiss and Make Up

A forehead creased.

A finger twitched.

Remus jerked out of his chair at Sirius' bedside at the movement, moving to grasp his hand reassuringly, rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand.

"Padfoot?" he whispered.

"Nngh… Wh – where am I?" rasped Sirius as he blinked blearily at his surroundings, willing them to come into focus. "Moony? That you, Moony?"

Remus' breath came out in a relieved whoosh when Sirius' familiar gaze fixed on him. "Yes, yes it's me, Pads. You're in St. Mungo's." His grip on Sirius' hand tightened. With his free hand, Remus reached for the glass of water that sat on the bedside table.

"Mungo's?" Sirius' tone was confused, uncomprehending. "What am I doing at Mungo's?" A pained hiss escaped his lips as he tried to use his elbows as leverage to sit up, intending to sip the water that Remus held. "Ow… Merlin's balls, that bloody _hurts._"

In a blink of an eye, Remus was standing. "Here, let me help you. Take it slowly," he advised. A strong arm snaked around to support Sirius while the other brought the cup to Sirius' lips. He gently eased Sirius onto his back again once he was satisfied.

"You got hit pretty badly. You'll probably be sore for the next few days at least." Remus informed. Raking a scrutinising gaze over Sirius' heavily bandaged torso, he amended, "Or perhaps a couple of weeks."

"Hit badly… How…" the black-haired marauder trailed off uncertainly, before his eyes widened as a barrage of memories hit him and understanding dawned. "Ah," he muttered intelligently.

" 'Ah' indeed," replied Remus, his features grim. "Damn it, Padfoot! You can't just take an unknown curse, especially one fired by a _Death Eater, _to the face! What did you do? Stand there and let him hit you for _fun? _What did you think it would be, huh? Rictusempra?" Remus' hands had left Sirius', now tightly balled into fists at his side. The relief he had felt earlier crushed to smithereens and engulfed by worry and anger.

"Obviously I wouldn't 'take an unknown curse, especially one fired by a Death Eater, to the face for _fun_' as you kindly put it!" Sirius began, riled up by Remus' earlier words. "I didn't think –"

"You got that right, you moron," Remus cut him off heatedly. "You. Didn't. Think." He punctuated each word with a jab to Sirius' arm. "And really, coming from you, I shouldn't be so surprised. The war isn't a game! We're not at Hogwarts anymore! The time for pranks has long gone! It's time to _grow up_, Sirius! Stop fooling around! One mistake and people could've been killed. _You _could have been killed, Sirius Orion Black! What if we hadn't gotten to you in time to save you?" He had gone from angry to downright furious, pacing the floor and punctuating his words with wild gestures.

He sat down abruptly, running a hand through his unusually messy hair before taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"What would I have done?" he choked out brokenly. Remus finally lost the battle with his emotions as the first tear trickled down his cheeks.

Sirius' heart shattered at the sight of his boyfriend sitting there, gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles were white. He noticed the eye bags that had absolutely no place on his Remus' face, exhaustion unmistakeable to anyone who took a second to look at the man. He saw the way his shoulders shook with as waves of supressed anxiety, fear, anger and relief warred for dominance, before he was struck by a heart-stopping realisation: This was _his _fault, _he _had caused this.

"Oh Rem…" he breathed, fighting back his own tears as emotion threatened to bubble up from the pit of his stomach and overwhelm him. Remus looked up at him with moist, bloodshot eyes and Sirius opened his arms for a hug. Moving into the embrace with well-practised ease, Remus soon found himself lying on the bed, his head nestled comfortably in the crook of Sirius' shoulder and Sirius' arms wrapped around his torso.

"I'm so sorry, Rem," he mumbled in his ear, closing his eyes as he breathed in Remus' familiar scent. "I had to – the bastard had fired at this muggle lady and I just reacted instinctively – there was no time – and shoved her out of the way. I'm sorry, Moony."

The sandy-haired man brought his palm to rest on Sirius' cheek. "It's fine," he sighed resignedly. He had already forgiven Sirius, because he knew that this was who he _was_, this need to protect innocents was his nature. _Just like how I'm a werewolf, _he thought wryly. _Only his nature wasn't dangerous or lethal to human beings – well, only sometimes. Like this one._

"No it isn't, Moony," protested Sirius adamantly. "I promise you. No more reckless behaviour from today onwards. There won't be a repeat of this episode; you have my word on this. No more."

"It's terribly selfish of me, I know. How can I ask you to stop protecting people just for my own desires? I _know _we're supposed to _protect _people but if the cost is _you, _then I don't think I could ever – It's just too much and – Argh! I don't know anymore!" Remus had scrunched his eyes shut in frustration.

"Calm down, Moony. It's not selfish," came the instant reply and Remus scoffed in disbelief. "It isn't," he insisted. "Look at me." Sirius tucked a finger under Remus' chin and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. Grey stared seriously into brown. A calloused thumb wiped away the remaining tear tracks that streaked Remus' face from earlier, tracing the contour of his face tenderly before he leaned his forehead against the dejected-looking marauder's.

"I love you, Moony. I'd do anything for you and you know that." He paused briefly to return Remus' smile. "You're just trying to keep me alive. It's actually self-preservation, in a way," he continued thoughtfully. "You want me alive, because without me, you'd wither up and die." He pulled away and flashed a toothy grin at his boyfriend, watching contentedly as the tension left Remus' body and his eyes crinkled in amusement at the familiar antics.

"Oh, except for you, of course," Sirius added a moment later. "I'm going to protect you as much as I'm able, and then some; circumstances be damned. I'll stick to you like glue, follow you everywhere… You won't be alone for a minute!" Sirius beamed triumphantly at the plan he'd concocted.

"What?" asked Remus, his voice switching over to dangerously calm in a split second. "Think I can't look after myself, do you? Don't trust me in a fight?"

"No, no, nothing like that, Moony," Sirius' grin fell quickly as he hastily defended himself. "You've got it all wrong. I'd trust you with my life –" He leaned in for a chaste kiss on Remus' forehead, chuckling as Remus furrowed his brows in response.

" – just not with yours." Sirius winked mischievously. "Ouch! Oy, injured person here!" He adopted a wounded-dog expression after being slapped by Remus.

The logical marauder rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot," he muttered affectionately.

"But I'm _your _idiot, and you love me for it." The cheeky grin was back.

Remus rolled his eyes but otherwise made no attempt at denial, instead choosing to lean in, his eyes fluttering shut. Sirius swiftly and happily acquiesced, capturing Remus' lips in his own and reaching around to cup the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. The duo was enveloped in blissful heaven, lost to the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, Padfoot!" cried James exuberantly as he bounded into the room. "Welcome back to the world of the living! The healer said you were awake and so I – oh," he trailed off abashedly, his cheeks turning pink as the two marauders startled and broke apart, turning to look at him with impatient glares, although they made no effort to untangle themselves from each other. <em>We're kind of having a moment here,<em> _if you'd be so kind, _was communicated silently.

"Er, that was not what I was expecting to walk in on." The glares intensified and James winced. "Yeah, I'll just – see you soon, then!" With that, the bespectacled marauder bolted out of the room.

"Talk about awkward timings," mused Sirius, ruffling Remus' hair affectionately.

A glint of mischief shone in the grey eyes as he leaned in to whisper, "You up for round two?"

No verbal answer was required between the couple as Remus met Sirius halfway, their eyes closed as they lost themselves in the moment once more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! P_lease leave a review and tell me what you thought! This is my first attempt at Wolfstar, I hope I knew what I was doing... Anyway, constructive criticism and compliments are always welcome! Flames, however, are not. _

_On a side note, if you have any scenes you want to see written, don't hesitate to leave it in a review or PM me!_


	2. Hospital Wing Confessions

Hospital Wing Confessions

The moonlight, partially obscured by the clouds overhead, seeped into the hospital wing, falling gently on Remus' peacefully close-eyed countenance. Sirius sat next to him, alert despite the hour. It had been 3 A.M. when he'd first taken over watching Moony from James so he could catch some shuteye. Peter would probably be along in an hour or so to take his place. The place was peacefully quiet as even Madam Pomfrey had retired to her private quarters adjoining the main infirmary. If she knew about the traditional bodyguard roles they assumed after a full moon, the strict nurse did not say anything about it… yet.

It had been a hard full moon for the Marauders the night before. Moony had been unusually irritable – as though his mind was preoccupied with _more _things than usual – and their usual 'play' had gotten out of hand more times than Sirius cared to remember. The result? The three animagi were sorer than usual, even with copious doses of their 'quick-fix' potions that they used after every full moon, and poor Remus had yet to awaken since Madam Pomfrey had found him.

The black-haired marauder unconsciously mimicked James by running his fingers through his hair. He sighed, and looked at the still form of Remus lying on the bed barely even an arm's length away. Wisps of sandy hair tickled his face as a slight breeze blew, causing him to scrunch his nose up in such an adorable fashion that Sirius longed to kiss it.

"Moony…" he began tentatively. "I know you aren't awake so I'm technically not speaking to you, but let's just pretend that I am, okay? I need to tell you something really badly but I can't do it when you're awake 'cause you'll think it's stupid and that'd be so embarrassing but then when I talk to you when you're asleep it's stupid as well and people might think I'm crazy but I guess I already am so that isn't _that _terrible and yeah so –" Realising he was rambling like someone who overdosed on a Babbling Beverage, Sirius cut himself off and grinned embarrassedly.

He steeled himself with a deep breath. _Okay, you can do this, Sirius Black._

"So, as you know –" _Eww. _

"So, anyway, I guess what I wanted to say was –" _Nope, again._

"I felt like I should tell you that –" _Nah-uh._

"Rem, it's really important –" _Try again._

"The thing is, I really –" _Horrible! Once more. Stop mucking it up!_

"Argh! Screw this shit! I really like you okay Remus John Lupin!" He rushed out.

_Merlin__'__s pyjamas, _he thought belatedly, _that was loud. Really loud. _He tensed warily, waiting for someone to barge into the hospital wing and demand an explanation or something along those lines, but after five torturous minutes without a single shadow in sight, said man relaxed slowly and continued.

"I mean… I like _like _you." Sirius made sure he was whispering. "More than a friend or a brother even. As in, the I-want-you-as-my-boyfriend-and-we-can-get-married-and-have-kids-and-spend-forever-together kind of like you."

_That was not the description I had planned. _He paused to clear his throat. Softly, of course.

"And I don't care about your furry little problem – because I know you'll say something like that. I've said it before and I'll say it again! Just because you turn furry and four-legged once a month doesn't make you less of a human than anyone else! Hell, Remus, girls turn into monsters for like, a week or something every month, right? They're definitely human, so why not you? So there," he pronounced with finality, "your claim is no longer valid."

"You are more than just a werewolf, Moony. You are your love for knowledge, the way you bite your tongue and stick it out just a little to the left whenever you concentrate on something, and how your eyebrows furrow until they're almost touching each other, how you're a walking contradiction – a serious prankster; I didn't know that was possible until you came around – and the way your eyes light up like a thousand suns at the sight of chocolate. You are the way you cannot sleep unless the blankets are all the way up to your chin, and the way you frown even in your sleep – like you are now, how you're so damn forgiving – even when that person doesn't deserve it – and that I doubt I'll ever understand, and how flushed your face gets when we tease you about stuff, and you get all flustered and start ordering us to do productive things or you'll give us detention, but you never do."

At some point during that intense monologue, Sirius had found Remus' hand under the sheets and held it. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"And I know that it's not… normal… for blokes to like… well, um… other blokes. But you just feel… right, you know? Like there's no one else I'd rather be with other than you. Love looks at the heart not the gender, right? I read that from one of your muggle books I picked off your bookshelf one day. And I'm just following my heart, here, Remus, and I told you because… well, frankly, I had to get it out of my system. I had to let you know, because if I didn't, I'm sure I would die from the 'what ifs'. But I didn't have the guts to tell you when you were awake, so here I am, I guess, speaking to your sleeping self and trying to convince myself that it counts." Sirius spared a sigh – of what, he didn't know. Desperation? Longing?

Remus fidgeted slightly in his bed, startling Sirius and causing him to jump. The Gryffindor beater waited with bated breath – was Remus stirring?

But to his fortune, Remus simply turned on his side so that he was facing Sirius, and settled down again. Sirius determinedly stifled the urge to stroke the side of Remus' face. The cuts from the night before were illuminated by the moonlight, making his heart twinge in sympathy. Swallowing nervously, he forced himself to continue.

"If you don't fancy… other blokes – which I really _really_ hope is not the case – it's totally cool, all right? I won't get… mad, or anything. We'll still be best mates and all! Pranking Snivellus and those slimy Slytherins all year-round and all that, yeah? Nothing will change between us, Remus," he said sincerely, "but I hope it does change – for the better, if you get what I mean."

The grey-eyed marauder tightened his grip on Remus' hand, drawing comfort and reassurance from the contact. His senses got wind of Peter's imminent arrival, and this was confirmed by the Marauder's map that lay on the bedside table (It had been James' idea – in case anybody decided a late night stroll to the hospital wing was nice, they wouldn't't be caught out), so he reluctantly released his grip, tenderly smoothing the creases out of Remus' washed-out hospital sheets and tucked the covers firmly under his chin – just the way he liked it.

"I love you, Moony."

Sirius rose and strode confidently towards the door, his posture never revealing the emotional moments that had taken place mere moments prior.

Behind him, Remus smiled contentedly into his pillow.

* * *

><p>AN: This was for Live Long and Love Books' request: **a wolfstar where they're at Hogwarts and Remus is in the Hospital Wing after the full moon and Sirius thinks he's still unconscious and confesses his feelings.**

Many thanks to broken-reverie for the quick beta work and being an awesome wolfstar ship buddy!   
><span>

Please tell me what you thought of it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. R&R! I eat reviews. Feed me or I'll die of starvation and then who'll continue this collection? *waves cookie for reviewers enticingly* You know you want to! :D


	3. Caught!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Wolfstar would be canon.**

_**A/N: This was rushed out after my exam-fried brain finally snapped. (Read: Tired and not thinking, but still writing.) Readers, please be warned. Proceed at your own peril.**_

Caught!

* * *

><p>"Psst! Over here, Remus!" whispered Sirius, peeping out from the alcove where he was, eyes darting back and forth in a manner Remus found most suspicious. Remus, who had just finished Ancient Runes, narrowed his eyes at the mop of black hair.<p>

The past six years of friendship with the Marauders had taught Remus caution, especially when faced with one Sirius Black who, Remus was certain, was up to no good. So he put his caution into practice and tiptoed hesitantly towards the other Marauder, only picking up the pace at an insistent "Hurry up!" from the impatient man.

Once the sandy-haired man had reached Sirius' side, he was tugged along into what he assumed was a new secret passage, which opened up into a small room.

_"Another_ one?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. _I think I know where this is headed, _he thought, suspicion creeping up on him.

"Yup!" chirped his companion, grinning like a toddler who had just gotten a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.

"Hmm," Remus muttered. "So, what's all this secrecy all about?" He leaned one shoulder against the wall. _If this is what I think it is…_

"Well," Sirius began in a mysterious manner, "I simply thought you'd appreciate a… continuation… of this morning." His grey eyes sparkled with that familiar hint of mischief and he displayed all his pearly-whites in a face-splitting grin.

_It totally is._

Remus gulped as Sirius took a step closer to his person, and tried to school his facial expression into something that resembled neutrality while his mind raced with thoughts of that morning's rendezvous.

_He was staring at Sirius' back as he appeared fresh out of the shower, clad in only a towel around his waist as beads of water trailed down his flawless skin and over Quidditch-toned muscles. His biceps rippled slightly as he raised his hand to finger-comb his hair out of habit. Then, he turned around and, with a smirk that made Remus' mouth go dry, he murmured, "So, you like what you see?" And he approached Remus, still half-naked, his smirk ever-widening…_

With a jerk, he pulled himself out of his – enjoyable – trip down memory lane and tried to push past Sirius to exit the passageway nonchalantly and invent a plausible excuse at the same time, which was no easy feat, given his flustered state of mind. "Well, you might want that, but unfortunately, I have homework that isn't going to complete itself. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to…"

But that was as far as Remus got before Sirius growled and pushed him against the wall. He pressed his lips against Remus' and placed his hands on the two sides of the wall beside Remus' head for balance.

Remus soon realised that fighting would be futile and gave in to Sirius' ministrations, deepening the kiss. He moaned slightly as Sirius' tongue probed into his mouth. Sirius, noticing Remus' capitulation, broke the kiss for a victorious smirk. "Such a bloody tease, my Remus," he rumbled, punctuating each word with a nip to Remus' ear that caused the man to shudder.

At some point, the robes had been shed by both parties and the top two buttons of their shirts had been undone and the shirt itself crumpled. Sirius had a hand on the side of Remus' face and the other at the back of his neck to support the man who had seemingly lost all control of his leg muscles. Remus' hands roamed to the exposed parts of Sirius' chest, trailing southwards and slipping beneath his shirt to rest on his stomach, causing him to groan at the teasing.

"F-fuck you, Remus John Lupin," panted the grey-eyed marauder, a thin sheen of sweat layering his brow.

"Now, I really must tell you that such language is strongly discouraged by the school, Mr Black," came a voice from the entryway of the passage.

The duo flew apart like magnets repelling, turning to face the intruder while simultaneously trying and failing to smooth down the creases in their shirts and flatten their rumpled hair.

"Pro-professor Dumbledore? Sir? What the… How in the name of… What?" Sirius half-shouted in shock. _Please don't let us be in trouble, please don't let us be in trouble,_ he pleaded internally.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the pair of Gryffindors from behind his half-moon spectacles. "I'm quite sure that's my name, last I checked." He chuckled. "And as for your question, I merely heard some… sounds… from this passageway on my way down to the kitchens, and thought it my duty as a figure of authority to investigate."

"Oh… Yeah. Is that so? Well then… Right. So…" the Gryffindor beater rambled incoherently, twisting his fingers behind his back in an unusual display of embarrassment. Remus, on the other hand, stood silently, the only sign of his attention was the fire that engulfed his cheeks and forehead.

An awkward silence fell as neither party spoke a word. The three of them stood in the room, staring at each other and waiting, waiting, waiting…

"We're really sorry about… well… all this, Professor Dumbledore," Remus apologised respectfully while making eye contact, before elbowing Sirius sharply in the ribs when he failed to respond.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we're awfully sorry, Professor Dumbledore. Really, really sorry," he muttered, blatantly rubbing the spot where Remus' elbow had jabbed him.

He jutted out his bottom lip and directed his parody of a pout at Remus, who took one look and rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance, raising an eyebrow as though to ask, "Are you seriously doing this _now,_ when you're almost 17 years old?"

The professor cleared his throat mildly, and the attention of the two students snapped towards him in the blink of an eye as they looked expectantly at him. The white-haired headmaster ran a hand down his purple and green robes, straightening out imaginary wrinkles, before he spoke.

"I trust that the both of you have learnt your lesson?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir," both marauders replied, their tones equally solemn.

Professor Dumbledore's voice lightened as he continued, "There is a room on the seventh floor, opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, which may be more suited for any… similar needs… you may have in the future. One simply has to walk along the corridor, back and forth, three times while concentrating hard on whatever you need, and the entrance will materialise."

He winked at them before swirling his robes around as he made to exit the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I advise discretion in any similar future endeavours, since Minerva, bless her, is not likely to be as… ah, open-minded, for lack of a better word. She often comments that I'm a bad influence on you young people, but I suppose that, since this is a school after all, education is the first priority. And education isn't limited to just the academic aspect, after all."

As the seventh years choked back laughter, the aged wizard gave them a knowing smile and departed from the room.

"That was bloody wicked!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Are you still alive? If you are, do drop a quick review (or a long one, really, I'm not fussed) telling me what you thought. All constructive feedback is appreciated but please note that flaming is not. I hope you enjoyed the story!**_


End file.
